The Chronicles of Violet Tod
by Kaysway247
Summary: What would happen if Vlad was a girl? What if she had a strange new power? Discover a twist on our beloved tale where many of the characters' genders are switched, and watch Violet Tod struggle to not only stay hidden, but survive.
1. This Is Halloween

_Welcome, welcome, welcome! If you have read my previous FAILED attempt at a 'Chronicles of Vladimir Tod', then you know I suck when it comes to writers block. SOOOOOOOOO I have actually taken the time to write out a PLAN for this book, and its freakin AWESOME! I am super excited to have you guys read it, and I am really excited to write it._

_Though, if you hate it, back off. 'Kay? Thanks._

_Anyways, the whole plot of this story is that it will follow the basic plan of the legitimate book, but it will add a twist by switching a lot of the genders. The most obvious one is that Vlad is now Violet, and Henry is now Haley. Some characters, like Otis and Nelly and D'Ablo, will stay the same, but others will change accordingly._

_I hope you like it! Here you go!_

**Chapter 1: This Is Halloween**

Halloween.

While many adults seem to hate this holiday, I simply adore it. It's the one day where I can be whoever I want and not have to worry about being labeled. I can pretend that I am gorgeous, or that I am ugly, or that I am famous, or that I'm dead, and nobody will give me funny looks because they are dressed up like that too.

Oh, and there's free candy.

These thoughts floated through my mind as Nelly zipped up my costume. It was perfectly designed for me, thanks to a little tailoring here and there. This Halloween, I was a vampiress, queen of the undead. I wore a blood red dress that was form-fitting until my thighs, where it flowed out until it cut off sharply in jagged rips just below my knees. Sitting snugly on top of the silky fabric was a layer of intricately designed lace, purposeful rips popping up here and there. The ends of the dress were dip-dyed black, and the sleeves were three-quarters lengths, also ending in dip-dyed ragged edges. I had my jet-black hair curled loosely so it framed my pale face, and my eyes were lined with black and red. My lips were stained the color of cherries, a small smear sliding off my chin.

The best part about my costume was that I didn't need plastic fangs. I am a vampire.

Not like the sparkles-and-sleeps-in-a-coffin type that you read about in those books. I am more like a I-will-burst-in-to-flames-if-I-go-out-in-to-the-sun-without-sunscreen kind of vampire. Also, I wasn't a "full" vampire. My father was a vampire, but my mother was a human, which made me "half-vampire".

Considering this fact about myself, I smeared sunscreen on every visible part of my skin, gave myself a once-over in the mirror, a quick smile, then darted out the door, downstairs to a waiting Nelly. I saw my best friend in the whole entire world, Haley, waiting in the doorway, her vampire victim costume rather impressive. She was wearing denim blue skinny jeans with rips and tears falling randomly across her legs, her white t-shirt dirty and stained, edges frayed, showing off her perfectly tanned arms, dirty blonde hair straightened to perfection as usual. Her makeup was rather simple, except for a fake bruise on her cheek in the shape of a handprint.

I jumped out from behind her and screamed, "I VANT TO SUCK YOUR BLOOD!" Haley dramatically screamed like they did in the movies, complete with her hands flying to her face. We cracked up instantly. "I love your costume!"Following my comment, Haley struck a supermodel pose, showing off a fake bite mark on her neck. "Sweet! What did you use?"

"Silly putty and raspberry jam. Seedless, obviously, since a cut can't have seeds."

Nelly came out from behind me and tapped me on the shoulder. She had in her hand a blood bag.

Nelly was my Mom's best friend, and she took me in and raised me when my Mom and Dad both died due to a house fire. She brings me bags of old donated blood so when I get "hungry" I won't have to feed from the source.

When she approached me with the substance, I instantly and eagerly drained it, the blood tasting delicious. I grabbed a bottle of sunscreen from the medicine cabinet, and was about to leave when Nelly snatched the bottle from my hand.

"You won't need this. I expect you home by ten." The statement was rewarded with loud whines from not just me, but Haley as well.

"Aw, Nelly, that's not fair! Can't I stay just a little longer?" I cried, the unfairness of the situation making anger immediately begin to boil in the pit of my stomach.

"Seriously, Nelly, that's a total buzz-kill. Besides, we'd be missing out on a cool surprise that's happening at midnight!" Haley cut in. I shot her a quick, thankful look, which she returned with a wink. Nelly, not noticing this exchange, let out a long, low sigh, and hesitantly handed over the sunscreen. Haley and I let out small squeals of thanks, and as soon as the bottle was in my purse, we made for the door. Nelly hollered after us, "Stick together! Call me if you get hungry! I'll probably be at Deb's most of the night!"

"Okay, bye Nelly!" With that quick exclamation of understanding, we slammed the door behind us and darted far enough away before Nelly changed her mind about midnight.

Walking up the street to Matthews, Haley slightly shoved me, and gave me an evil grin. "I was talking with Matthew, and he said that Mason is going to be there!" She giggled deviously, and I rolled my eyes, trying to hide my ever-blooming blush from showing.

"So? What about Chris Anderson? Will _he_ be there?" Now it was Haley's turn to glare and blush. I couldn't help but giggle at her annoyed look. It just looked stupid. As we approached party, I could see Mason standing on the porch in the back, talking to a couple of his friends. My heart nearly stopped beating, as I watched him, dressed up in army wear, his muscles being clearly visible through the uniform. I could feel myself staring, so I quickly looked away, and continued to walk up the block towards the house, and climbed the stairs. Matthew's Mom met us at the door, greeting us.

"Well come on in, you evil dudes! The party's started and it's totally rockin'!" My heart pitied her, because it was very sad to watch adults try to be cool. Haley and I made a mental note to avoid her at all costs.

Inside, there was music playing, and the bass was booming loud. It drowned out whatever Haley was trying to tell me. She left me, and I was alone inside the party, not really knowing where to go. I hesitantly sat down on the couch, seeing Eddie, the school nerd, standing in the corner, his beloved camera, looking frightened and standing with his back against the wall. When he saw me looking, his eyes narrowed, and he immediately looked away. When I turned around, I was greeted by two girls, the one on the left, Belle, dressed as a cheerleader, the one on the right, Tina, dressed as a playboy bunny.

"Oh my god, check this geek out!" Belle sneered. Her face was caked with makeup that cracked slightly when she made a face.

"Nice costume, goth girl." Tina remarked. I felt the anger rising in my throat as the need to spit venomous words grew.

"Nice makeup, phony." I stood up and tried to leave.

"Bite me!" Belle yelled. Oh, how I wished I could. I wished in that moment that I could just slap her across the face, give her a wakeup call that she desperately needed. My conscious took over, and led me away from them towards the back door, where I immediately stopped, heart frozen. I could see Mason on the deck, dancing with Haley. Haley was whispering something to Mason when our eyes met. I could feel the threat of tears pricking at my eyes, and I promptly stormed away, dabbing at my eyes. I heard Haley following me, yelling after me and begging me to wait and listen. I ignored her request and kept on walking, almost running, out the front door and down the steps in to the street.

"That's not what it looked like!" Haley shouted. I stopped, but didn't turn around.

"This was a mistake. Maybe I should just go home." I tried desperately to keep the tears from escaping my eyes.

"What? Already? What about Mason?" Haley asked, obviously confused. I almost laughed bitterly.

"It looked to me like he was perfectly fine with someone else." I began walking away again, my face hot.

"You got it all wrong. I was trying to get him to ask you to the dance!" Haley was trying to catch up to me. She caught me and spun me around by my shoulder. "You believe me, don't you?" I looked in to her eyes, seeing her searching mine for an answer. I forced a smile, the inside of me unsure.

"Yea, of course I believe you." Haley then visibly relaxed, and returned a smile, and we continued to walk away from the party.

"Did you hear about Mr. Craig?" Haley asked. I looked over at her.

"What, is he going to be out sick for another week? I don't think I can handle any more of Snelgrove's pop quizzes!" I shuddered at the thought of the gross old teacher and his horrible classes.

"People are saying he's been declared missing." This stopped me dead in my tracks. Missing? That couldn't be true. Things like that don't happen in small towns like Bathory. I shook my head.

"No way. Does anybody know anything?"

"Not really. They say he just up and disappeared."

"Weird."

"Yea." We continued walking, now in silence for a little while, until Haley broke the silence. "Hey, do you think I could stay over your house today?" I smiled in response.

"Yea, sure, I'll double check with Nelly."

"Cool."

When we arrived at my house, I cleared it with Nelly for Haley to sleep over, who then whooped and then called her Mom. She didn't need any clothes; she would just borrow some of my clothes since we were the same size. When she also got approval, we rushed upstairs, threw on some pjs, washed our faces, and then grabbed some sodas and chocolate chip cookies and plopped on the couch, scrolling through the list of movies we could watch. When Dracula appeared, Haley whooped, and claimed we HAD to watch it. I turned it on, and halfway through the movie, I heard soft snores, and I looked over to see Haley passed out, a half eaten cookie in her hand, her empty soda can sitting on the table behind her. I giggled at this sight, and fought the urge to snap a picture of her like that.

I flipped through the channels after the movie ended, and turned on the news. I saw a story about some new club called _The Crypt_ just as I was falling asleep.

That night I had a strange dream. I was surrounded by the whole town of Bathory, and then there were other people there also that I did not recognize. The people in my dream were all fighting and killing each other with a hatred that seemed centuries old, and I just wanted it to be over. I looked around and recognized people I loved, all getting killed, and I tried to scream, but nothing came out. All of a sudden, there was purple lightning. That was when I woke up, in a cold sweat. I shuddered, remembering the dream, and glanced over at the clock. It was 3 in the morning. Haley was still softly snoring, and there was an eerie stillness about the outside world.

I calmed down, reminding myself that it was just a dream. Reluctantly, I felt my eyelids drooping until they were fully shut, completely succumbing to the darkness of peaceful sleep.

_WOOOAAHHH! Like I said, a WHOLE new twist on things…. I AM SO EXCITED TO WRITE MORE AND TO HAVE YOU ALL READ IT :D Anyways, I have already started the next chapter, and I will try to post it ASAP._

_DON'T FORGET- There's this cool button below, it's called the review button. Click it and drop me a note on what you thought of the chapter, okay loves? THAAAAAAAANKS! :D *Just remember, your notes help me improve!*_


	2. Teachers In Top Hats

_Hello loves! I am back! Here is my second chapter!_

**Chapter 2: Teachers in Top Hats**

A loud, annoying sound was blaring from somewhere nearby as I was slowly awakening. I groaned when I realized it was my alarm clock, reminding me that I needed to get up _now_. I slapped my hand down on the off button and reluctantly peeled myself from the comfort of my warm bed.

I was soon out the door and walking up the street towards school, meeting up with Haley half way. As we were climbing the stairs of the old school, a wrinkled old man, Snelgrove, was peering down over the students entering the building like a vulture, looking for his next meal. When his eyes landed on us, he gave us the evil eye until we were safely behind the doors. I shuddered at the thought of the past week I spent with him being my substitute English teacher. It was truly a horrible event.

Haley and I walked to our lockers that were right next to each other, and Haley opened her mouth to say something when we hear d loud laughter burst from someone nearby. We both turned to see Mason Brookstone and his friends walking by, hardly noticing me. In that moment, I imagined myself as Mason's girlfriend, one of those pretty, bubbly girls that always wore the perfect clothes, had the perfect hair and the perfect smile that I could flash to him when he told a hilarious joke. I would giggle, my laugh being a sound that you couldn't help but smile when hearing it.

Haley slammed her locker shut, awakening me from my daydream.

"You should just talk to him, you know." Haley commented as we began our walk towards my English class. I promptly gawked at her, astonished by such a suggestion.

"Are you serious Haley? May I remind you of the _huuuge_ social class difference between us? Also, the fact that whenever I try to talk to ANY guy, my words always get jumbled and they always think I'm weird!" I sighed just thinking about what Mason might do or say if I tried to talk to him. Haley simply rolled her eyes. "Plus, it's not like I could just casually walk up to him, flip my hair, and say, 'Hey! What's up?'"

"Whatever. Be stubborn. I just think it's a good idea." Haley said as we arrived at my class. "Anyways, see you at lunch."

"Later." I walked in to English, automatically becoming conscious of the fact that Mason was sitting in his usual spot in the front, in the middle of a group of his friends. Two of the girls looked at me with glaring eyes as I walked between them to get to my seat. One of them scribbled something on a scrap of paper, folded it, and passed it to her friend, who then tossed it onto my desk. I hesitantly unfolded it and read the perfectly round handwriting.

_Does Haley like Mason?_

I felt like the note had been carrying a heavy weight along with it that had suddenly dropped on my chest. Overwhelmed with infuriation and sadness, I crumpled up the note and threw it in the nearby trashcan. I proceeded to look out the window until the tears that threatened at the edge of my eyes faded back behind my eyes, just as the final bell sounded, signaling to all students remaining in the hallways that they were late, and class was beginning.

A few seconds later, a teacher who was NOT Mr. Craig entered the classroom, a younger looking man that immediately caught my attention. I would have thought him to be just as any other newer teacher, for he wore common attire, except for the fact that there was a dark purple top hat, like the type Abraham Lincoln might have worn, residing upon his head. He cleared his throat, receiving attention from the rest of the class, who obviously thought the teacher's hat just as strange and curious.

"Good Morning class. My name is Otis Otis, and I shall be your substitute teacher until the return of your previous teacher, Mr. Craig. I understand that he was a great English teacher, so I will do my best to live up to his reputation. Some of you may not like me. However, some of you might enjoy me as a teacher." His eyes flashed to two girls, who immediately began blushing. He walked over and snatched a note that was half hidden behind one of their desks. I was astonished- I hadn't even noticed them passing notes. "Some may even quite like me, and think of me possibly as being _hot_." He smiled as he read the note, which he soon threw in the recycling bin.

"Now, since my first name happens to be the same as my last, you may call me by either, just as long as the proper 'Mr.' precedes it. I believe it is an appropriate time to take attendance." He stated, his eyes taking in the entirety of the classroom. When his gaze fell upon me, it paused, just for a small moment longer than usual. It was then that I noticed a slight pain in my head. I rubbed my head to help soothe it, and it soon went away. I returned my attention to Mr. Otis, who was now taking roll.

"Carrie Anderson?"

"Here."

"Mason Brookstone?"

"Here."

Knowing my name wouldn't be called for some time, I just stared out the window, noticing a blue jay sitting on a tree. It looked over at me, and cocked its head. I gave it a short little wave with my hand. I stared at it for a second, half expecting it to wave back, which I soon realized was a stupid idea. I was about to turn my attention back to Mr. Otis when the bird lifted one of its wings and flapped it once.

I stared in disbelief at the blue jay, who returned my stare until I was jolted back to the classroom.

"Violet Tod?" I looked away just as the bird fluttered away.

"H-Here." I found another strange pain entering my head, and I rubbed once more at my temples until it left. I looked up to see Mr. Otis passing out papers to the class.

"Since I have no idea how long I will be filling in for Mr. Craig, I have taken the liberty to plan out the rest of our year. As you might have noticed, a lot of these items have to do with mythology. As it happens to be, I previously taught mythology at Stokerton High, and I would like to incorporate it in to this curriculum. As you can see on the plan, you are all going to be required to research, submit a report and give an oral presentation on a mythological creature." At this point, Mr. Otis had removed his hat and put several slips of paper inside of it. "You will choose one of these slips of paper, each of which have the name of a mythological creature written on it. Whichever creature you receive is the creature you will do you report on- there will be no switching or changing." I watched as Mr. Otis slowly made his way around the loop of desks, each student cautiously dipping their hand inside the top hat, excitedly picking a piece of paper and telling others what creature they got. When he reached my desk, I reached my hand in, shuffled the remaining slips about until I plucked one from the pile. I withdrew it, unfolded it, and read the careful handwriting.

_Werewolf_.

I exhaled a breath I had not realized I was holding in, due to the fear of receiving vampire. I looked up at Mr. Otis, who remained next to my desk, frowning at my paper. Confused, I looked back down at my paper. I watched as the letters faded away, only to replaced with new ones. I read the new word on my paper, my stomach lurching.

_Vampire._

Bewildered with what had just happened, I looked up to Mr. Otis, who was reading my slip. "Mr. Otis, my paper said 'werewolf'!" With another quick glance at my paper, Mr. Otis responded.

"As a matter of fact,, Mrs. Tod, your paper says 'Vampire', which is obviously what you drew from my hat. I expect to see a report on vampires, or you will not receive any credit." After a slight pause, he looked me straight in the eyes. "Actually, I find vampires rather fascinating, and am quite looking forward to your presentation." With that, he moved on to the next student, leaving me shocked and dreading my presentation. I groaned inwardly at just the thought. After a little while longer of introductory speeches and information, the bell rang, and I immediately got up and left the classroom, on to my next class.

After suffering through a painfully long class of History, I jumped out the door as soon as the bell rang. I walked to my locker and found Haley there, waiting for me. I grabbed my packed lunch, then shut my locker.

"So, how was the new teacher?" She asked me as we walked in to the cafeteria.

"He's pretty cool I guess. He's a little strange though. Did you see that top hat he was wearing?" I asked her. I didn't get the chance to hear her answer because a felt a strong shove from behind hit me square in my back, making me topple over right on my lunch. I heard obnoxious laughter come from behind me, confirming my assumption that Belle and Tina were the ones that pushed me. I groaned when I found that my lunch had not only been crushed, but smeared across my favorite shirt. I threw my ruined lunch away in the trash and proceeded to storm out of the cafeteria, Haley close on my heels. I was stopped by the monotone voice sounding behind me.

"Where do you think you're going, Ms. Tod?" I rolled my eyes internally as I turned around to find Snelgrove standing behind me, arms crossed, eyes narrowed. I showed him the food stains on my shirt.

"I fell on my lunch. I'm going to the office to call my aunt to bring me a new one."

"No need for that. You'll charge a hot lunch today." My stomach tightened with hatred for this man.

"What about my shirt?"

"There's only twenty minutes in lunch left. I suggest you hurry." I stared at him incredulously before going back in to the cafeteria to sit down as Haley went to get her lunch.

"I can't believe he's not letting you call Nelly! That's so stupid!" Haley exclaimed as she sat down.

"I know." I grumbled. I was so infuriated by this fact, that when someone offered me a bag of chips, I didn't recognize its owner. "You know that won't help."

"Hey, you can have these, if you want." I looked up to see Mason standing there offering me a bag of chips, one hand stuck in his pocket. I was at loss for words, feeling myself taking in the sight of him, tanned and muscular and gorgeous. I couldn't help but notice that while he stood there, he looked like a model, posing for his next picture.

Haley piped up for me. "Thanks Mason." She said, accepting the chips. This made Mason smile, a cute half smile that just made you want to melt. I immediately boiled over. As soon as Mason left, I slapped Haley on the arm.

"What was that?" I asked, making my anger clear.

"Well, it's called being polite. I figure _someone_ should accept them, so we didn't look like a bunch of freaks, and your mouth was obviously filled with drool….." I could only gape at her.

"I would have said something…. I just needed a minute." I grumbled. Haley offered me the chips, as if for consolation, but I just waved them away. The rest of the day was fairly difficult; I grew progressively hungrier by the minute. I felt a wave of relief when the final bell rang, allowing me to leave the classroom to go to my locker. I was just about to open my locker when I felt someone shove me in to my locker from behind. Anger boiled up in me as I whipped around to find Belle and Tina standing behind me. I felt my fists clench.

"Oh, look Belle, she's angry. Well, what are you waiting for? Come at me Goth girl!" With this, Tina shoved me. I wished I could punch them so hard.

"I'm not Goth." I snapped. I could feel the anger spreading through me, seeping through my veins and contaminating my blood.

"You Goth sack of crap! You don't even know your Goth!" Tina sneered, shoving me to the ground. She laughed with Belle as they walked away. I glared after them as I picked myself up, got my stuff from my locker and left the school, feeling the anger inside of me cool with each step forward I took.

_SOOOOOO? What did you think? WAIT, DON'T SAY IT ALOUD- write it in a review! I seriously appreciate them, both praise and advice! I shall try and post a new chapter ASAP!_


End file.
